Arc 1: Signing up
Signing up: When signing up for the Arc you agree to make at least one post per day, if it is your turn to post. If you're busy working then this post can be a small 2-liner which is mostly meant to continue to move things along, at which point it may be considered smart not being balls-deep in combat next to your Akimichi buddy. (You can give an IRP reason for your character to suddenly take more of a backseat. This can be due to your character getting sick, being mentally troubled by something such as fear, or due to a large number of other possibilities.). Furthermore, you may assign another roleplayer or a DM to take temporary control of your character so that they can make your character walk along with the party and perform some minor (major with exception) actions while you explain to your employer why you were late for work last Tuesday. All this, of course, to ensure a minimum base level of progression throughout the Arc. As such, we'd also like to request all of you to keep your posts small where possible. Refer people to your Bio for matters such as your appearance in order to aid in your posts not becoming too large. The reason we make this request is so that the DM's have less material to read through and as such can provide each of you with added attention and an overall better experience that's far more interactive due to more time being devoted to the actions of each individual. Seeing as this is our first Arc, we'll include some behind-the-scenes tips and information some of which will not be provided in future Arcs. -You may, at times, be faced with opponents that you simply cannot beat with anything short of a lucky miracle. This can create a situation where you fight a battle you cannot win or a situation in which you have to retreat, amongst other options. -Likewise, you may, at times, be faced with opponents that you can beat with a single basic attack. These are minion NPCs. A group of which can usually be beaten with a single A.O.E (Area of effect) attack. Minions serve to help solidify the perception of power scales and power scaling, but also to highlight a certain character/situation, amongst other options. -The moment an Arc is introduced it can affect anything whether it is a casual session or an E-rank mission, even when you haven't planned for it and even when you haven't signed up for the Arc. When you do sign up for the Arc, your character will be given protagonistic/antagonistic highlights while taken along a semi-linear story route (usually alongside other characters). Simply put. You don't sign up for war, but it can still reach your home. But you only become a hero by choosing to be one. -After the Arc is completed, you'll receive large additional rewards to your stats, masteries and even to your jutsu learning sessions. Usually, the conclusion of an Arc is followed by a time skip. If a time skip is taking place, your rewards are at least partially to be interpreted as training that your character has undergone during the time skip. -Keep in mind that the assumptions of your character are only that. You may face off against a cute cat, and you may be more than confident of the fact that you can kill this cat, but this confidence has to remain within the roleplay realm. This can never affect your OOC mentality or you may tell yourself that something is a given when it really isn't. You may have the intent for a single blow to be able to cut through, but a sturdier-than-expected opponent may surprise you and see your blade unable to slice through more than skin. The only people who know exactly how durable an NPC is are the DM's. The cat taken from the earlier example may turn out to be a kage-level shinobi using the transformation technique to appear like your favorite domesticated feline. As such, the only means you have of backing the assumptions of your character with fact is through roleplaying. If you faced off against an opponent last week, you'll have a good idea of what they may do today. If you know that your physically weaker friend was able to cut through the opponents' defenses, you know that you can do it too. Knowledge is power.